The instant Invention is directed to an improvement in toothbrushes, and is more particularly concerned with a novel form of multipurpose brush suitably adapted to provide means for massaging the gums, means for cleaning the interior or the mouth, in particular the inner surfaces of the cheeks, as well as means to accomplish the traditional teeth brushing functions of a toothbrush.
Proper oral hygiene clearly requires the routine cleaning of the entire mouth, including teeth, as well as the regular massaging of the gums and the cleansing of the interior, skin surfaces of the mouth. Neglecting to practice gum massage tends to promote unhealthy, disease-prone gums. Neglecting to practice regular cleansing of the interior, skin surfaces of the mouth allows the accumulation of filmy deposits and dead skin, thus promoting bad breath.
Individuals commonly neglect gum massage and cleansing of the interior, skin surfaces of the mouth because the use of a common toothbrush with its stiff bristles on the gums and skin surfaces of the mouth would be painful. A separate, softer brush could be used, as could a washrag, but utilization of either would require the insertion of additional paraphenalia and additional steps to the process of routine oral hygiene. The use of the instant invention accomplishes the desired massaging and cleansing without additional paraphenalia and without unduly lengthening the process of routine oral hygiene.
Numerous previous improvements on the basic toothbrush have been made ranging from gum massager attachments to brushes having bristles or appliances at each end of a toothbrush handle. However, no prior art relative to a brush having both tooth bristles and mouth bristles on the same end of the toothbrush handle is known to this inventor and therefore, no prior art is cited.
Accordingly, it is an object of this instant invention to provide a brush which is suitably adapted to provide means for massaging the gums, means for cleaning the interior of the mouth, and means to accomplish the traditional teeth brushing functions of a toothbrush.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a brush, suitable for use as a toothbrush, which facilitates the accomplishment of the oral hygiene steps of gum massage and cleansing of the interior, skin surfaces of the mouth by providing both ordinary toothbrush bristles and softer, shorter "mouth bristles" at the same end of the toothbrush handle.